


it didnt really matter

by orphan_account



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M, shitty yaoi tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:50:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronan was hungry. Noah was conveniently there. Not implying anything, of course, they were after all, only going out for pasta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it didnt really matter

**Author's Note:**

> oh man back at it again with the shitty yaoiz!! fairly sure im out of practice and out of character, and like 95% sure this is written like a shitty wattpad story but oh well 3 
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOLLY!!!!!!! ur an adult now go do some adult stuff :OOO aaaa i love you so much!! you're so amazing and wonderful!!! you are one of the brightest people i know, you never fail to make me laugh or smile and i love you so much for it. you're so beautiful inside and out and i hope that this year brings you all the wonderful things you've been waiting for + more!!! im so glad i met you and that we bonded over silly trc jokes and the yaoiz and fake dating :') have an absolutely stellar day!!! <333333

Ronan had only wanted to go out to eat. How they ended in the most high-end Italian restaurant in the town was a mystery to both of them, but as they were seated in the comfortable plush seats, neither could really complain.

“Doesn't it feel weird to be in this fancy of a place without Gansey?” Ronan asked, spreading his fingers out on the silk tablecloth. Noah shrugged.

“It was the first thing Blue recommended.” He replied, reaching for a menu.

“Blue only ever eats yoghurt, how would she know?” Ronan scoffed, then raised his eyebrows when he saw the menu in Noah’s hand. “You can’t eat.”

Noah turned the menu to face Ronan, his fingers pointing to the desserts section. “This is an Italian place. They’ll have gelato.” Ronan rolled his eyes, taking the menu from Noah.

“We’re here for pasta, not gelato.”

Noah shrugged, leaning back to rest on the seat. His gaze was on Ronan, who was studying the menu with narrowed eyes. Ronan was different without Gansey around, sharper, harder to read. Gansey opened Ronan up, and in the back of his mind, Noah wondered if he could do the same. He soon cast the thought aside, it didn't really matter.

∞∞∞

A bowl of carbonara later, Ronan and Noah were walking out of the restaurant, into the fading light of the day.

“So? Where to now?” Noah asked, sliding into the passenger seat of Ronan’s BMW. “I hear Kavinsky is having a race.”

Ronan grimaced. “When isn't he having one? And anyway, like I want to stare at his ugly mug for longer than necessary.” Ronan would have wondered why Noah had known that, but he was too long used to Noah knowing things he shouldn't to care.

“Good thing you have my great face to look at right?” Noah said with a smile. Ronan looked over at his friend, studying his face while feigning exasperation. Ronan noticed he didn’t look as smudgy as usual, maybe from being around Ronan or maybe because Kavinsky was keeping his ass in the real world for once. It didn't really matter. That was what Ronan told himself.

It didn’t matter that without the smudges to Noah’s pallor, his usually faded face was brought alight. It didn't matter that in the glow of sunset, Noah’s eyes shone with something akin to life.

“What are you looking at?” Noah asked, cocking his head.

Ronan didn’t know exactly why he did what he did next, but as his hands reached out to pull Noah towards him, as his lips started to press against Noah’s, he didn’t stop to think.

Maybe it was because Ronan had been separated from Adam and Gansey for so long. Maybe it was because Noah looked so real in that moment. Maybe it had just been this way all along.

Ronan shuffled closer to Noah, pressing as much of himself against the other boy as he could. He hooked his right leg over to the passenger seat side, bringing him even closer to Noah. As his body came into contact with the cold skin, shivers were sent running through him, but Ronan wasn't deterred.

And so they sat there, leaned over the middle of Ronan’s car. Their lips were pushed against each other, Ronan’s desperate mouth meeting Noah’s equally pushy one.

“Ronan…” Noah gasped, pulling away from the kiss. “We should- should move somewhere else.” Ronan slowly backed away from Noah, nodding.

Ten seconds later, they were both outside and kissing again, with Ronan pressing Noah into the side of his car.

The kiss went on for a few more seconds, before Ronan felt Noah’s arms slide out from where Ronan had pinned them. The next thing he knew, two cold hands were sliding under his shirt, moving up his back and pushing them even closer together. Ronan’s own hands started working on Noah’s hips as Ronan’s mouth moved away from Noah’s and settled on his neck instead. He started sucking against Noah’s skin, which felt significantly less cold then it had been 5 minutes ago.

“Ronan..” Noah broke the silence between them as soon as he had the chance. Looking down at him, Noah murmured, “I’m dead.” He said it like he was reminding Ronan of the fact, and so when Ronan shifted his head to look up at Noah, Ronan actually laughed, and he laughed loud and clear into the dusk, because in that moment, with Ronan pressed up against him and Ronan’s hands on his waist, Noah looked more alive than ever.

And that was what Ronan whispered into Noah’s ear, what he murmured into Noah’s warm neck. He told him, over and over, that he was alive, that he was here, that he was real and he repeated it so many times that Noah started to believe it.

Neither of them knew what they were doing with each other, but it didn't matter. That was what they had told themselves. It didn't really matter.

∞∞∞

When the two returned to Monmouth to see Blue waiting outside, Noah a little brighter than usual, Ronan looking wilder than normal, she couldn't help but question it. Silently of course, Blue could see what she needed to. She followed them inside, taking in some interesting details as she walked.

 “Noah, that jacket doesn't look like yours.” She said casually. Ronan and Noah both looked at the jacket, clearly belonging to Ronan, slung around Noah’s shoulders.

Noah was about to respond, before Ronan butted in. “He was cold.” He said, glaring at Blue. She shrugged nonchalantly, turning away from them to search through the fridge.

“Ghosts can’t feel the cold.”

 


End file.
